


That's Not Fair

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I just started writing this like an hour ago, M/M, Smut, and also, but there will most likely be, harry and omc is so little you can literally just skip it over, so I don't really know what will be in here, so i will add tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry, mate, but you, out of all the people in this world, would not be considered a sex god."<br/>Harry glared at Niall from across his seat at their booth. For the past fifteen minutes Harry was trying to prove to his so-called "friends", that he, in fact, could get anyone to sleep with him.<br/>"Sorry Harry, you're really attractive and all, but in all honesty you look like an innocent kitten. Everyone probably thinks you're like sixteen." Zayn replies.<br/>"Well, I'm not," Harry pouts, "and I will prove to you that I can get anyone I want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is... or even if it's okay. I was just really bored so this came out of no where. Nice. We will see where this goes, I guess. 
> 
> (if no one likes this I am going to delete it.)

"Sorry, mate, but you, out of all the people in this world, would not be considered a sex god."

Harry glared at Niall from across his seat at their booth. For the past fifteen minutes Harry was trying to prove to his so-called "friends", that he, in fact, could get anyone to sleep with him.

"Sorry Harry, you're really attractive and all, but in all honesty you look like an innocent kitten. Everyone probably thinks you're like sixteen." Zayn replies.

"Well, I'm not," Harry pouts, "and I will prove to you that I can get anyone I want."

Harry stands up from the booth, ignoring both Niall and Zayn's stare, and heads over to the bar.

When he finally makes it over there, he sits on one of the bar stools and orders a fruity drink. He then realizes he didn't really think this through. He doesn't know what he is supposed to do. He never did something like this before.

He glances across the room to see if anyone stands out to him. Everyone here looks like they drank 3 shots too many and he doesn't know if he wants to deal with any of them. He's probably the same, though. He has never been good with holding alcohol.

Harry quickly looks over at Zayn and Niall, and realizes they're both laughing at something on Zayn's phone. He knows that he doesn't have to prove anything to them, that they were just joking with him, but he still wants to see if he can do it.

When the bartender places his drink in front of him, he downs it quicker than usual. He's definitely way more than just buzzed.

He realizes the only way to actually get someone to sleep with him is to do something. He looks across the whole club and decides his best bet is to go straight for the dance floor. He makes his way through sweaty bodies and heads for the middle of the crowd.

He's trying to find someone to dance with, when someone grabs his waist. He turns around and the guy is hot. Even though Harry can't really focus on his face because the alcohol is finally catching up to him, he's pretty sure the boy is really attractive.

"Hi." Harry smiles up at the boy. He tries to focus on the other man's face. It takes him almost five seconds to realize the boy has brown eyes. They're like the color of chocolate, and wow, Harry's really craving chocolate right now.

"Hello there," the blonde headed man smiles down at him. He's really tall, Harry thinks.

The beat drops, and Harry turns his back to the other boy and starts to dance with him. Blondie tightened his hold on Harry as the song neared the end.

Harry really loves dancing but after three songs, he began to get impatient. He just wanted to get the whole sex thing over with, so he could brag about it to Niall and Zayn.

The other boy must have felt Harry slow down because he whispers in his ear, "Hey, want to come back to my place?"

Harry is a sex god. He knew he was, but now he really knows. He doesn't really need to go home with the boy, he realizes, because he already won the game. He can get anyone. Zayn and Niall were wrong and if that doesn't excite him.

After a few seconds of zoning out, he remembers he didn't answer the boy in front of him.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to pass," He replies.

Blondie looks at Harry like he's crazy, which is probably a correct response because they were basically grinding on one another for the past fifteen minutes.

"Bye," Harry says as he starts walking away from the boy and out of the sweaty crowd. He walked back to the table where his friends were as quickly as his drunken self could walk.

As soon as he sees the other two boys he starts to call out things like, "I won." and "I am the god of sex." They look at Harry like he has three heads.

"What are you on about, mate?" Niall asks.

"I can get with anyone I want to sleep with," Harry responds proudly.

"Mate, we were just kidding around with you. You didn't actually have to prove anything to us," Niall says.

"Well yeah, I know I don't, but I wanted to anyway. Plus I didn't even sleep with him. I just danced with him a bit and then he asked me to go with him and I declined," Harry explained.

Zayn chimes into the conversation with, "Let's go and buy you a drink, H. It's on me." and that's when Harry realizes Zayn is his favorite. Harry loves free drinks.

Harry tells Zayn what drink he wants (the same as before) and Zayn goes up to the bar and buys it for him.

Fifteen minutes later, Niall goes up and buys Harry a drink too. So maybe Niall is Harry's favorite. Harry has two favorites. Is that possible? To have two favorites? He doesn't really care what the correct answer is because both of his best friends are his favorite people in the whole entire world.

Maybe Harry is too drunk to form any coherent thoughts, so he tries to not think about anything right now, and just get very completely wasted because he deserves it.

He won.

Harry is a sex god.


End file.
